fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 24.5
8:09:07 PM Quill: So! You had a mostly unconscious Arch-Wizard, a surprised Kite. Varia rushes up, and there are people coming over to take him, and Songwatchers starting to empty out the Arena. 8:09:39 PM Ander: "...I don't think he means you'll be empress...like...tomorrow. You've got time." 8:10:13 PM Kite: There would not be sufficient time in eternity to make me suitable. Likely he was mistaken, having been gravely injured. 8:10:36 PM Ander: "...yeah, sure, let's go with that." 8:10:59 PM Kite: We should take him to the temple. 8:11:06 PM Ander: "So...when he said he was Andar Twinbolt...like... the Andar Twinbolt?" 8:11:07 PM Quill: He is now murmuring something in some language you don't understand. Varia comes over. "That is Andar. He's been missing for a month now!" 8:11:46 PM Ander: "...is it smart to move him?" 8:11:54 PM Kite: Yes. 8:12:02 PM Kite: Any damage can be repaired at the Temple. 8:12:26 PM Quill: Varia: We'll have to anyway, he can't stay here. The Temple is as good a place as any. 8:12:50 PM Quill: She conjures up a floating Disk under him. 8:13:09 PM Kite: Thank you, Lady Varia. I did not think I could carry him effectively. 8:13:59 PM Ander: "I could help." 8:14:01 PM Quill: Paladins and Clerics come out to give a look at the lingering energies of the creature and the dimensional rip. 8:14:24 PM Daneel: So did he open the portal thing? 8:14:26 PM Quill: One of whom is Kite's mentor, Kysthic. "Hey, kiddo. Nice dress." 8:14:34 PM *** Kite waves a hand in front of Andar's face. "Sir?" *** 8:14:47 PM Kite: Thank you. I was supporting Ander. 8:15:10 PM Ander: "...so...I am the last fighter in the arena...that mean I win?" 8:15:44 PM Kite: Do you wish to win on a technicality? 8:16:06 PM Quill: Varia: Bigger picture, dear. 8:16:21 PM Ander: "Right. Sorry. ...we'll sort that out, later." 8:16:55 PM Kite: He said he need to speak to the Empress. 8:17:16 PM Quill: Kysthic: She's been informed of his... return. 8:17:24 PM Kite: Since his identity has now been verified... ah, good. 8:17:58 PM | Edited 8:18:12 PM Ander: "...how? That was...like...five seconds ago." 8:18:15 PM | Edited 8:18:29 PM Kite: Magical means, no doubt. 8:18:47 PM Quill: Kysthic nods. "Magic is a thing. So what did you see? From your perspective?" 8:19:39 PM Ander: "Well, I was trapped in some weird dark orb thing...so...I didn't see much." 8:20:05 PM Daneel: That creature showed up and shadows started attacking people. 8:20:12 PM Kite: A massive beast tore a hole in the plane and came through; Andar popped out destroyed it. 8:20:48 PM Ander: "The monster seemed to be shooting out murder shadows at everyone." 8:21:19 PM Daneel: ... murder shadows ... really? 8:21:30 PM Ander: "What would you call them?" 8:22:07 PM Kite: Much of the action was not clear to us. 8:22:26 PM Quill: Varia: I haven't seen Andar in a month. HE said, when he left, that he was getting some weird scrying input from his demiplane so he was going to check it out. 8:22:51 PM Ander: "Did he say anything about seeing the future?" 8:22:59 PM | Edited 8:23:28 PM Quill: Varia: What? No. He didn' seem terribly concerned with anything. 8:23:07 PM Ander: "...huh." 8:24:20 PM Ander: "...so, Kysthic. Weird chanting. Any idea what that is?" 8:24:42 PM Quill: ((Chanting?)) 8:24:59 PM Ander: ((Didn't you say Andar was mumbling in a strange language?)) 8:25:14 PM Quill: ((Unfamiliar. Andhe's not chanting.)) 8:25:22 PM Kite: Perhaps it is a doppleganger and not the true Twinbolt. 8:26:04 PM Ander: "I don't think so. Don't doppelgangers turn back to their original form when knocked unconscious?" 8:26:41 PM Quill: Varia: He's my friend, I'll take him to the temple in my carriage, Kysthic, I presume that's acceptable? 8:26:50 PM Quill: Kystic: Yeah, good idea. 8:27:09 PM Quill: Kysthic: Try and keep it low profile. 8:27:25 PM Ander: "Should we go, too? I feel like we'd like to know what he has to say when he comes to." 8:27:26 PM Kite: I do not think "low profile" is an option following his entrance. 8:27:32 PM Kite: Yes. 8:28:35 PM Ander: "And somehow, I don't think they're gonna just start the fight back up, so...there goes my day." 8:30:13 PM Daneel: No probably not, but you were doing pretty good up until the interruption, 8:30:29 PM Ander: "Thanks." 8:30:39 PM Kite: Very well indeed. 8:30:43 PM Kite: Hopefully they will take that into account. 8:31:32 PM Quill: VAria puts her cloak on top of him unceremoniously. "There. Perfect. Come on, now." 8:31:38 PM Quill: She starts leaving. 8:32:01 PM *** Kite follows her. *** 8:32:10 PM *** Ander follows too *** 8:32:34 PM *** Daneel follows as well. *** 8:32:55 PM Ander: "...so...how exactly do you know Mr. Twinbolt?" 8:33:20 PM Quill: Varia: We're friends, like I say. We go way back to Sigil. 8:35:05 PM *** Kite stays quiet, with the facial expression of someone whose loved one has just died. *** 8:35:19 PM Ander: "...you ok, Kite?" 8:35:54 PM Kite: … uncertain. I am very interested to hear what he has to say. 8:36:27 PM Ander: "...you know, just cause he says you'll be empress, even if he did see it, doesn't mean it will happen." 8:36:55 PM Kite: ... he does not often make errors of that kind. 8:37:35 PM Ander: "Who? Andar? He's some dopey wizard dude. We've seen tons of those. They're not perfect." 8:39:21 PM Kite: ... he told the current Empress the same thing. 8:39:41 PM Ander: ".......so, see? He's due for a mistake, then." 8:40:03 PM *** Kite shakes her head, grimly. *** 8:41:18 PM Quill: You get to Varia's carriage and get Andar loaded in, and make your way to the Cathedral of the Song. 8:41:47 PM Ander: ((Can you write his name as Twinbolt? It's weirding me out. :) )) 8:42:15 PM Kite: I am certain he will clarify when he is not... impaired. Or distracted. 8:42:38 PM Ander: "...Varia, you ever seen anything like the giant shadow monster?" 8:43:56 PM Daneel: Well why don’t you wait to worry till he clarifies. 8:44:46 PM Quill: Varia: No, can't say that I have. But the shadows didn't seem to be part of the creature itself. It seemed to be infested, didn't it? 8:45:30 PM Ander: "So...like...those shadow things were just...like...hanging off it?" 8:46:12 PM Daneel: If so does that mean some survived the creatures destruction? 8:46:54 PM | Edited 8:47:07 PM Quill: Varia: I have no idea. 8:47:03 PM Ander: "...that would be REALLY bad. Those other dudes in the arena were hearty dudes and those things were killing them instantly." 8:48:13 PM Daneel: Indeed. 8:48:52 PM Ander: "Sh...Should we head back? Do an investigation?" 8:49:53 PM Kite: ... I am not leaving Twinbolt until he offers an explanation. 8:49:56 PM Daneel: There are people investigating there, and I don’t think Kite is in any shape to investigate right now. 8:50:15 PM Ander: "...alright." 8:50:17 PM Quill: VAria: Come with me. 8:50:26 PM Quill: ((I thought you were going with her anyway, so.)) 8:50:35 PM Kite: ((We are!)) 8:50:37 PM Ander: ((We are.)) 8:52:30 PM Quill: So, Varia's carriage moves around the Cathedral to one of the smaller back entrances. 8:53:52 PM Quill: Kysthic sent word ahead so there are some clerics ready to usher him over to a sickbed and start tending him. Varia looks over at him concernedly. 8:54:19 PM Ander: "... just a friend?" 8:54:50 PM Quill: Varia: One of my oldest. It is possible for me to just be a friend, you know. 8:55:06 PM Ander: "Sorry. Ok." 8:55:48 PM Quill: Roll perception? 8:56:06 PM Ander: ((17)) 8:56:35 PM Kite: ((12.)) 8:56:40 PM *** Kite is distracted by Dread. *** 8:57:50 PM Daneel: ((17 )) 8:59:19 PM Quill: Okay! Ander and Daneel both become aware of Canto VII leaning against the wall near the door. 9:00:42 PM Ander: "...Canto? ...how did you...magic, got it." 9:01:25 PM Daneel: When did you get back in town Canto? 9:01:52 PM Quill: Canto: Yesterday, maybe? Is that really him? 9:02:22 PM Ander: "So it seems." 9:03:11 PM Ander: "You guys were adventurers together, right?" 9:03:39 PM Quill: Canto: I wasn't part of their party, just an associate, really, like Varia here. 9:03:55 PM Quill: He looks over the room! 9:05:06 PM Quill: Gimme another perception check. 9:05:14 PM Quill: Andar starts to come around again. 9:05:25 PM Ander: ((4)) 9:05:34 PM Daneel: ((17 )) 9:07:13 PM Kite: ((1!)) 9:07:42 PM Ander: ((Daneel is being very attentive tonight)) 9:08:00 PM *** Kite is so busy not freaking out. *** 9:10:09 PM Quill: Andar looks towards Kite and smiles. "... I have a lot to tell you." 9:11:07 PM Quill: The air shimmers behind Kite, and a figure appears there! It's a half-elf woman, middle-aged but very beautiful and fit. She's dressed in travelers cloak and wears a tunic. 9:11:28 PM Kite: ... good? 9:11:29 PM Quill: Varia blinks, the Clerics both take a knee. Canto isn't surprised. 9:11:44 PM Ander: "FUCKING SONG!" 9:11:46 PM *** Kite does too. *** 9:12:14 PM Quill: Empress: ... everyone kneeling does kind of run counter to the whole idea of going incognito. 9:12:32 PM Ander: "...you're the empress?" 9:12:56 PM Quill: Canto: Yes, Ander. She's on most of the new silver coins that get printed, you know. 9:13:05 PM *** Kite stands up, though. *** 9:13:12 PM Kite: The likeness is not particularly accurate, however. 9:13:28 PM Ander: "...the nose is all wrong." 9:13:40 PM Quill: Empress: What's wrong with my nose? 9:14:02 PM Quill: Canto: These are the Paper Dragons, majesty. 9:14:05 PM Ander: "No, I mean...on the coin." 9:14:19 PM Quill: She smiles! "Canto's project. It's good to meet you all." 9:14:37 PM Ander: "...do I bow? I feel like I should bow." 9:14:51 PM Quill: Empress: Don't, it wouldn't suit you. 9:15:05 PM *** Kite does stand back up, since she doesn't seem to want any fuss. *** 9:15:06 PM Daneel: I think we are past that point Ander. 9:15:47 PM Quill: She moves over to Twinbolt, and looks at the Clerics. "... thank you for your attendance on my stupid friend, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. " 9:16:05 PM Quill: They bow and make their way out still a bit shell-shocked. 9:16:06 PM *** Kite opens her mouth, decides she doesn't know what to say, and closes it again. *** 9:16:25 PM Ander: "...I insist me and my friends stay." 9:16:58 PM Quill: Twinbolt sits up. "Okay. I'm fine now. I was just a bit rattled from jumping through that tear." 9:17:22 PM *** Kite eyes Ander. *** 9:17:32 PM Kite: Rattled? 9:17:38 PM Quill: Empress: Of course. It was time we met before long anyway, and it rather sounds like you're going to be involved in this. 9:17:39 PM *** Kite then eyes Andar. *** 9:17:53 PM Quill: She smiles kindly at Kite. 9:18:17 PM *** Kite closes her mouth again. *** 9:18:21 PM Quill: Twinbolts: Oh, sure, just got a bit flooded by chrono-instability. 9:18:52 PM Ander: "Is that magic talk for being in a fight with a giant shadow monster thing?" 9:18:59 PM Kite: Then your pronouncement was incorrect. 9:19:03 PM *** Kite relaxes a little bit. *** 9:19:25 PM Quill: He blinks. "Why, what did I say? I must admit it's a bit unclear." 9:19:41 PM Quill: He looks at Kite. "... oh, I do know you though --" 9:19:54 PM Quill: His eyes snap from Kite to the Empress, and back. "Oh, right." 9:20:12 PM Ander: "...........well, this is awkward." 9:20:27 PM Kite: "Oh, right"? 9:21:26 PM Quill: Empress: Yes, I understand you're prouncing my successors already. 9:22:16 PM Kite: I am not your successor, your imperial majesty. 9:22:43 PM Ander: "Kite's really been very clear on that on the ride over." 9:24:11 PM Quill: Twinbolt: Anyway, it was just... potentialities I was seeing. 9:24:47 PM Ander: "...you're not helping, dude." 9:25:08 PM Kite: In that case, what can we do to avert that outcome? 9:25:43 PM Quill: Twinbolt: Haven't the foggiest! Just.... I recognized you as Empress because I had a vision of when I will attend your Royal Wedding. 9:25:53 PM Quill: Twinbolt: Maybe. 9:26:04 PM *** Kite looks even twice as horrified. *** 9:26:07 PM Kite: To whom? 9:26:11 PM Ander: "................ok, wow.....lot to unpack there." 9:26:50 PM Quill: Twinbolt shrugs! 9:28:00 PM Quill: "It was only a flash I saw. I didn't see the person you were marrying. Just you." 9:29:03 PM Ander: "...I assume Daneel was Maid of Honor. He's very dependable." 9:29:05 PM *** Kite blinks at him, turns around, makes an odd little awkward circle before she decides where she's going, and then runs for an exit. *** 9:29:25 PM Quill: Andar: This is all a potentiality --- 9:29:28 PM Quill: She runs out. 9:29:32 PM Kite: ((Or a door. It may well lead to a closet.)) 9:29:44 PM Quill: There's a door by Canto, you run through that. 9:29:58 PM Ander: ((Please let it be a closet)) 9:30:48 PM Quill: Nope, it's a real door. 9:30:59 PM Quill: Kite, you run out into the alley. 9:31:15 PM *** Kite keeps runnin'! *** 9:31:20 PM *** Ander follows. *** 9:31:20 PM Quill: Andar: ... anyway, it's not a for-sure thing. nothing is until it happens. 9:31:38 PM Quill: Okay, so Ander runs out! 9:31:43 PM Ander: "KITE!" 9:31:47 PM *** Daneel follows them as well as he can. *** 9:32:03 PM Quill: So you three go out! Running after Kite. 9:32:12 PM Ander: ((Everyone just runs out)) 9:32:16 PM *** Kite keeps running! There isn't really a plan for "to," just an 'away.' *** 9:33:11 PM Ander: "Kite! ...this really isn't as big a deal as it seems!" 9:34:05 PM Ander: "...you know, I am faster than you. I can catch you if I want to." 9:34:18 PM *** Kite tries to run faster! (But Ander is right, really.) *** 9:34:34 PM Ander: ((He is. Monk powers.)) 9:37:35 PM Daneel: Yes Kite listen to Ander, I don’t know anything about futures, but no magic is guaranteed I know that much. 9:38:16 PM Daneel: (( Daneel is probably the slowest in this running chain)) 9:38:19 PM *** Kite stops. Possibly on a sidewalk somewhere. *** 9:38:40 PM *** Ander stops beside her. *** 9:39:09 PM *** Daneel catches up and stops by them catching his breath. *** 9:39:29 PM *** Kite has tears running down her face and is trying to catch her breath too. *** 9:39:47 PM Ander: "...do...do you want a hug, or would that be worse?" 9:40:20 PM Kite: I can't, I can't... 9:40:57 PM Ander: "Then you won't! Or if you do, then it means you can! ...I don't know!" 9:41:29 PM *** Kite freaking out a little bit too much to talk, really. *** 9:42:06 PM Ander: "...do you wanna go get a drink? That usually makes me feel better." 9:42:42 PM *** Kite shakes her head no, and tries to stop crying. Isn't terribly successful! *** 9:43:28 PM Ander: "...Daneel...you were saying something about...like...magic isn't reliable and stuff. Anything more to add?" 9:45:42 PM Daneel: In my experience no it isn’t, and that is just the basic stuff I do not knowing if the result will be the same or what. 9:46:21 PM Kite: I do not want to be empress. 9:46:28 PM Daneel: So something like seeing future stuff, must be even more unreliable and prone to having errors. 9:46:29 PM Kite: I am not suitable. 9:46:37 PM Kite: ... I am extremely unsuitable. 9:47:28 PM Daneel: Then don’t ,you have a choice, you don’t have to fulfill a vision or prophecy or something. 9:47:38 PM Ander: "What he said." 9:48:29 PM Daneel: Magic doesn’t trump free will. 9:49:11 PM Ander: "...unless it's a mind control spell, apparently. But that's a whole other thing." 9:49:12 PM Kite: It may be required. 9:50:05 PM Ander: "Maybe, but maybe not. Maybe it will never happen. Maybe the royal wedding was metaphorical or something." 9:50:29 PM Daneel: Then we make sure it isn’t, we already stopeed one attempt on the empress. 9:50:55 PM Kite: We would do that anyway. 9:51:19 PM Daneel: Exactly, so business as normal. 9:51:59 PM Daneel: We have enough problems in the present without worrying about visions a wizard saw. 9:52:05 PM Kite: ... we should go back. I should not have run. 9:52:11 PM *** Kite tries to wipe her face off. *** 9:52:48 PM Ander: "...Kite, whatever happens, you're gonna be ok. And we won't let you do something you don't want to this badly." 9:53:31 PM Ander: "...but we should head back. Make sure we didn't freak anyone out too much." 9:53:36 PM Kite: Yes. 9:53:48 PM Kite: ... I lack the required social acumen for the position. As is clear. 9:55:55 PM *** Ander starts to head back. He will support Kite if she let's him. *** 9:56:27 PM | Edited 9:56:47 PM Ander: "Well...maybe you can hire that out. My brother wasn't super great with people either. It didn't stop him." 9:56:46 PM *** Daneel will follow along behind them. *** 9:57:48 PM Kite: I have demonic ancestry. My mother is not wealthy. I do not know who my other parent is. The nobility would not find me acceptable on that basis. 9:58:22 PM Kite: I an not suitable based on nearly any metric one applies. 9:58:23 PM Ander: "Then you don't need to worry. They'll probably never even offer the job." 9:59:36 PM Ander: "But...for the record, I think you're smart and you have a greater sense of right and wrong than anyone I know. And I think that makes you more than qualified." 10:01:05 PM Ander: ((Are we done for the night? I was hoping to ask Twinbolt or the empress some stuff.)) 10:01:40 PM Quill: ((Hold on a sec)) 10:02:53 PM Kite: I... I will have to prepare as if it is a possibility. 10:04:46 PM Quill: ((Okay)) 10:04:59 PM Quill: You'er about a block and a half away. 10:05:05 PM Quill: From where you left Andar. 10:06:12 PM | Edited 10:06:52 PM Ander: "...so I know, what do you guys do for engagement presents? I wouldn't want to bring something 'unsuitable to my first royal wedding." 10:07:40 PM *** Kite looks at Ander like she's just kicked her in the boobs out of nowhere. *** 10:07:56 PM Ander: "...sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood." 10:08:12 PM Ander: "It was too soon. I see that now." 10:08:50 PM Quill: Canto comes around the corner. "hey... you all right?" 10:09:09 PM Kite: No. 10:10:13 PM Ander: "Sorry if we freaked the empress out. This was a bit much." 10:10:32 PM Kite: ... at least I was given a warning so that I might prepare. 10:11:31 PM Quill: Canto: She's hard to freak out. She wanted to talk to you though. 10:11:49 PM Ander: "All of us?" 10:12:11 PM Kite: ... I would prefer it not to be alone. It is somewhat stressful being in her presence; she is very important. 10:12:27 PM *** Ander nods *** 10:13:05 PM Quill: Canto: all of you. 10:13:20 PM Ander: "...ok...lead the way." 10:14:09 PM *** Kite follows him morosely. *** 10:15:57 PM Ander: "...so...on the positive side...if my count was right, I made it to the final 8." 10:16:02 PM Ander: "That's pretty cool." 10:16:36 PM Ander: "Have to check in on Whispers after, make sure he got out ok." 10:16:46 PM Kite: I had no doubt you would. 10:17:33 PM Ander: "Yeah, well...being honest...it was looking pretty sketchy for a while." 10:17:57 PM Ander: "Not entirely sure I'd've made it to the end without an interruption." 10:18:43 PM Kite: I am sure. 10:18:54 PM Ander: "Thanks." 10:19:53 PM Quill: You go back! Twinbolt is sipping and have some tea with the Empress and Varia. He looks up at Kite. "I'm sorry if I upset you." 10:20:40 PM Kite: I believe I will be all right. ... I do appreciate the warning. 10:21:00 PM *** Kite still sounds like she's talking about a beloved pet passing away, though. *** 10:22:45 PM *** Ander bows this time to the empress. "It's...uh...it's been kind of a day." *** 10:23:31 PM Kite: I will... attempt to be prepared, and pray it does not come to pass. Please do not die. 10:23:35 PM Quill: Twinbolt: It's not a sure thing. It's a possibility, that's all. 10:24:21 PM Quill: Twinbolt: Perhaps slightly more likely than the one where the world and everyone on it turns into cheese because of a senile Mek Wizard, but still. Nothing is real until it happens. 10:24:56 PM Kite: ...what kind? 10:25:20 PM Ander: ".............Canto, please have a talk with Glyph before that happens." 10:25:27 PM Quill: Twinbolt: Smelled like some kind of goat cheese. 10:25:57 PM Ander: "Are you just...like...made of terrifying future pronouncements?" 10:26:14 PM Kite: He is a highly skilled wizard. Yes. 10:26:30 PM Quill: Twinbolt: I saw a lot of theoretically possible timelines, yes. 10:27:15 PM Ander: "...do any of them involve me? In how many do I turn to cheese?!? How worried should I be about that?!?" 10:28:10 PM Daneel: If you were cheese you wouldn’t be worried about it then. 10:28:28 PM Quill: Twinbolt: I... wouldn't? 10:28:53 PM Ander: "...ok, good to know." 10:29:54 PM Daneel: Is the creature you crushed related to these visions? 10:31:01 PM Quill: Empress: ... in any case, Paladin Kite, I understand your feelings. 10:31:08 PM Quill: SHe puts a hand on Kite's shoulder. 10:31:16 PM Quill: Canto cocks his head at the empress. 10:31:48 PM Quill: Empress: But you needn't worry. I should remind you of the 4th Tenet of Imperial succession. 10:32:20 PM Kite: ... I do not recall that one. 10:32:42 PM Quill: Empress: ... there's a lot of legal nonsense, but basically: Anyone who serves the throne directly cannot succeed the one who sits on it. It's to cut down on the Evil Viziers, I think. 10:33:08 PM Ander: "...And Kite, as a paladin, is...like...your servant." 10:33:34 PM Kite: ... I would have to lose my position first. 10:33:41 PM *** Kite sounds, if anything, more upset. *** 10:33:55 PM Quill: Empress: What? No. 10:34:17 PM *** Kite uses a handkerchief to catch two more tears before they make it all the way down her face, though. *** 10:34:41 PM Quill: Empress: Paladins serve the song, and people, and the city. IN that order. They don't serve me directly. 10:35:05 PM Quill: Empress: ... I don't... run the church you know. I'm just the Empress. 10:35:25 PM Ander: "...then I am confused." 10:37:55 PM Quill: Empress: I was about to say, before your friend cut me off, that, even though Canto thinks it's too early, that it's time for you party to join the Throne's Troubadours. 10:38:36 PM *** Kite looks for Kysthic. *** 10:38:40 PM Ander: "............the what now?" 10:38:51 PM Quill: He's there! 10:39:23 PM *** Kite looks to Kysthic. "What do you think?" *** 10:40:27 PM Quill: Canto: The Throne's Troubadours. Everyone just knows them as the Empress' personal troop of bards and entertainers. But what they really do.... what we really do, is serve the Empress, dealing with problems for her. 10:42:26 PM Ander: "......................" 10:43:03 PM Quill: Canto: The reason I wanted to put together an adventuring party was to eventually induct some new blood into the Troubadours. 10:43:14 PM Kite: Would that disqualify me from the... position described, or qualify me further? ... attempts to avoid one's fate often result in precipitating one's fate. 10:43:43 PM Quill: Empress: I'm not offering this to spare you from anything, Paladin. 10:43:47 PM *** Kite isn't gonna make any decisions until Kysthic weighs in, either. *** 10:44:06 PM Quill: Empress: This was always the plan -- particularly after you saved me from the demon behind the scenes. 10:44:31 PM Quill: Canto: I wanted to wait longer, but. She overrules me. 10:44:54 PM Quill: Kysthic: I think you'd do great at this, kid. 10:45:57 PM | Edited 10:46:11 PM Ander: "...question...if we take this job and decide 'hey, this isn't really for me', can any of us leave or is this more of a 'we will tell you the secrets of everything and if you try to get out, I WILL DESTROY YOU' contract?" 10:47:35 PM Quill: Canto: Usually, it will just be business as usual. But sometimes, the throne will have work for you. And yes, you can say no. And you probably wouldn't be assassinated. Not over this, anyway. 10:47:35 PM Kite: I do not think I could accept the latter. 10:48:53 PM Ander: "...ok, no death by boss. That's a plus." 10:49:26 PM Ander: "...do we keep living at the tavern?" 10:51:10 PM Quill: Canto: Yes.. 10:51:46 PM Quill: Canto: Like I said, not much changes. 10:52:02 PM Quill: Canto: You'll just get important jobs now and then. 10:52:16 PM Quill: Empress: Work you will still be compensated for, by the way. 10:53:07 PM Ander: "...this sounds like a good gig...there's no uniform or anything, right? I am not wearing those poofy pants or the weird feather hat things." 10:54:30 PM Kite: I do not think strange garb is required. 10:54:51 PM Quill: Canto: I don't wear strange garb, do I? 10:55:17 PM Quill: Canto: The jobs might be risky, but given what you've dealt with already at this point, it'll just be more of the same. 10:56:46 PM Ander: "...I say we go for it." 10:56:54 PM Kite: Agreed. 10:57:28 PM Quill: The Empress smiles. "And, as a side effect, you are all disqualified from succeeding me." 10:57:59 PM Kite: I have serious doubts as to whether that will be effective. 10:58:04 PM Ander: "Darn. And here I was hoping to be empress one day." 10:58:33 PM Quill: Twinbolt: This isn't a prophecy. Just... part of a potential timeline I saw for a few moments. 10:59:14 PM Ander: "So, basically, you're as likely to become empress as Daneel is to become a mattress salesman." 11:00:34 PM Kite: Very well. I only hope it does not get worse, although it is difficult to imagine how it could. 11:01:10 PM Ander: "...did you miss the bit about the future where everyone turns into cheese? I feel like that's worse." 11:01:32 PM Kite: On a non-personal level, yes. 11:02:50 PM Ander: "So...I made it to the final 8 and we all got promoted. ...I say we celebrate with drinks." 11:03:35 PM Quill: Canto: Head on back to the Unicorn... we'll talk about everything tomorrow, all right? 11:04:25 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:06:12 PM Ander: "Look at it this way, Kite. We pissed off a powerful demon god thing who now pretty much knows where we live. Odds are good, we aren't going to live long enough for you to become any kind of royalty." 11:07:25 PM Kite: I am not sure that is helpful. I will meet you back at the Unicorn, I must run an errand. 11:07:54 PM *** Ander nods and starts on his way. *** 11:08:53 PM *** Kite goes to wherever it is she is going! ***